


Don't Know Where To Start (With You)

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Kylo Ren, human hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Hux moves into a new town where monsters live out their lives away from humans. The problem being? He himself is a human and he sticks out like a sore thumb. When he meets Kylo is life is turned upside down and he ends up in places he never expected.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 25





	Don't Know Where To Start (With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparrowlicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/gifts).



> possible changes could come

Hux hadn’t known what to expect when he had moved into a busy city full of non humans, or monsters if one is inclined to call them that. He wasn’t quite sure the social rules around it as a human. His first few months there were an oddity for sure, constant questions anytime he stayed too long in a single place. At one point he was deeply questioned by someone who  _ insisted  _ he had to be a vampire because ‘ _ no human is that pale or tired looking’  _ citing that they were an expert on human culture. That had been the first time he had run into Kylo, who apparently also lived in his complex and had seen Hux coming and going. 

“Doesn’t smell dead to me, obviously a human.” Hux had looked up disbelievingly only to be greeted by a sharp face young man, soft brown eyes watching him with amusement. His harasser seemed to shrink away at the sight of him and Hux briefly felt grateful but it was soon replaced with annoyance as Kylo decided he wanted to tag along with him on errands. 

“If you're going to follow me at least be useful and carry some groceries.” That’s when Hux had noticed large ears pop out of his hair, a tail that wagged at dangerous speeds, and when he grinned it was far too wide with too many teeth.  _ “A… werewolf?” _

He came to find out that Kylo was not easy to lose and eventually just accepted his presence into his life. Which led him to that very moment, Hux awkwardly holding a cheesy vampire costume up in the mirror as he got ready for some halloween party Kylo had invited him to. What exactly was it that monsters do at  _ halloween  _ parties? He had always known them for humans to dress up as something spooky and an excuse to get drunk. He heard the buzz of his phone letting him know that Kylo had arrived and he didn’t have time to pick out anything else. He threw the cape on, took a quick glance in the mirror to push back already gelled hair and when he finally left the apartment he was greeted with a sight that made him think he was dreaming. Kylo wore a beanie that completely covered his ears and his tail was nowhere to be seen. A rather unnerving mask covered the bottom half of his face, a very human smile looking back at him. Kylo pulled it away, looking somewhat sheepish which was an oddity in itself with his large  f angs. 

“I wasn’t sure if i was going to dress up this time but I decided to go for it.” Hux looked at him in confusion, not sure what exactly it was about Kylo that was “costume” but then he pulled out a small disposable camera and aimed it at him with a flash. “I’m a photographer.” 

That's when it hit him that to monsters humans were oddities and while there was a crossover in life and work between the two groups there still lied heavy differences. 

Hux clung to Kylo as he weaved in and out of traffic on the back of Kylos motorcycle and he was reminded once more why he insisted that he drive them places. With only some complaints when they arrived they now stood outside a decrepit house, lights already spilling out into the streets as the thudding noise of music shook the house.

“This is it.” A nervousness crawled its way up his spine and Hux couldn’t place  _ why _ . It’s not like anything bad had happened in the months he had lived there, especially not with Kylo around but there was that sense of unease that wouldn’t go away. When they entered the house Hux could smell that some at the party had already started to drink, bodies moving clumsily against each other to the music. They all wore those strange masks like Kylo, some with makeup to cover up the other parts of their faces. He could see business suits, prom dresses, and even plain suburban clothing you’d expect to see at a bake sale. It was a strange sight to behold considering how long it had been since he had left his old world of just humans. They lingered in the crowd, Hux sticking close to Kylo as he flitted about talking to others that he knew here and there. There were a few curious looks directed at Hux but no one really seemed to pay him much mind and for some reason that put him at unease. What exactly was it they thought of him? Did they think he was mocking them? That he hated them? He suddenly needed to run, to leave and never look back and when Kylo locked eyes with him from across the room removing his mask so he could shout that’s when Hux booked it. The music was loud and he struggled to push his way through the crowd but he eventually found a door. He burst through, half expecting to find someone or someones but was surprised when it was empty. The music still pounded at the door but it was more dull now, not as overbearing and Hux was able to sit on the bed to wallow. Why had he come here tonight? To prove something? That he could fit in? That he could be good enough for Kylo? Perhaps he would be better with another monster. He pulled at the string that held his cape together and let it fall to the ground before he ran his fingers through his hair letting the gel break loose. He wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to get home after all of this or how he can even face Kylo again. There was a bang on the door and Hux gave a jump, ready to leave for whatever randoms that would come through that door and to his surprise it was Kylo instead.

“Hux! Why did you run?” Kylos beanie sat askew, one large ear sticking out of the side and his mask was nowhere to be seen. He seemed almost hesitant, one of his fangs biting at his lip as those soft brown eyes looked at Hux and this was the moment he thought that Kylo would finally tire of him. 

“I don’t belong here with you or any of the others out there. I look like some idiot who showed up to a party in an actual costume.” His voice shook, looking away from Kylo unable to hold his stare and he stood to leave but was stopped. Kylo’s warm body had him pressed to the door and was so close that Hux could count his moles even in the low light. A growl rumbled at the back of his throat in playful warning. 

“I thought you were pretty sexy, would definitely give neck. Such a mighty vampire you enchanted me the moment I saw you.” Hux could feel the sharpness of nails running along his sides, Kylo nuzzling at his throat and Hux felt his cheeks flush. He couldn’t help but laugh, all those sour feelings fleeing with a heat low in his gut replacing them.

“God Kylo just shut up.” He snaked a hand up into Kylo’s hair, pulling at it when he felt sharp teeth nipping right beneath his jaw he couldn’t help but let out a whine. It had been some time since his last, work keeping him at bay and it seemed to affect Kylo the same, his cock hard against Hux’s hip. 

“Can’t help it.” Kylo's voice had dropped low, a rumble deep in his chest as he pulled at the buttons of Hux’s shirt allowing him to bite down on his shoulder before giving him an apologetic lick when Hux let out a quiet whimper. “You’re such a beautiful, perfect little thing I simply want to devour you.” 

Kylo was practically holding him up against the wall, mouth wandering as he left marks Hux knew would be there for weeks after and in that moment he knew this is exactly what he needed. Kylo dropped to his knees, biting at the softness that was his belly and looked up at Hux spit already dripping down sharp teeth down to his chin. His eyes were dark brown now, pupils blown wide as he rubbed his cheek against Hux’s cock. 

“Come on now Kylo, please…” Hux dug his nails into Kylo’s scalp, scraping right along where his ears flicked back and forth. He let out a gasp as Kylo pulled down his slacks, exposing him to Kylo’s warm breath. Anyone could come in at any moment, see them there with Hux looking undone and Kylo barely restrained.

“What better to eat…” Hux didn’t have a chance to scold before Kylo took his cock into his mouth, the sharp edges of teeth scraping across sensitive skin. Hux could hear his heartbeat in his ears, watching as Kylo pressed himself close. He gave a low hum when he pulled back, rough tongue licking at the tip. Every time a tooth got too close Hux could feel his legs grow weak, a thrill running through him. There was a thudding against the ground and even in the darkened room he could see Kylo’s tail getting excited. “I want to use the bed for the next part.”

Hux let out a shout that was drowned out by the music as Kylo lifted him with ease and carried him to the bed before dropping him down, the shadows in the room making Kylos already large form all the more menacing. It didn’t take much for him to remove Hux’s pants the rest of the way then he reached back into his pocket and pulled out a small jar, shaking it teasingly at Hux. He could see now that while Kylos nails had been sharp against his skin they had been trimmed short and he felt his cock twitch at the thought of what’s to come. Hux let his eyes flutter closed, arms stretched back behind him and just listened, Kylos panting loud in his ears. He focused on the feeling of soft fur along the palms of his hands as they pushed Hux’s thighs up, biting his lip as Kylo teased him along his taint. He must have slicked his fingers at some point as the first one pressed in ever so carefully that strange feeling unique to Kylo. 

_ “Fuck.”  _ Hux had to grip the bars to the bed frame as Kylo added a second, stretching him open and letting blunt claws drag inside him. Kylos other hand was at his waist, keeping him pressed to the bed every time he tried to tilt his hips up.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you? All nice and slow.” He could hear Kylo move closer, that third and final finger nudging itself inside. He already felt so full and he knew what else was coming. “Look at me.”

Hux opened his eyes and let out a low moan. Kylos ears were pressed back into his hair, pupils blown wide and he could barely see the tints of yellow along the edges. Fur bristles along his jaw as he shifted closer to wolf than man. 

“Now you’re just teasin---” Kylo gave him a feral grin as he pulled his fingers out, Hux letting out a whimper at how empty he felt. When Kylo released himself Hux gave out a breathy laugh, mostly because he knew he was fucked, in more than one way and he was probably going to need to be carried out that night. Hux was always astounded at how thick Kylo was, the knot at the base the most pleasant surprise the first time they had slept together. He hadn’t gotten out of bed the entire week after. He watched as Kylo dripped lube down his own cock, gut twisting with heat at how those fingers that were just inside him moved with such ease even around such thickness. He wiped the excess against the bed without much thought and leaned back over Hux, firmly gripping his chin.

“Turn over.” Hux rolled over onto his stomach, letting out desperate cries as his cock rubbed against the rough fabric of the blanket and it took all his restraint not to rut up against it in desperation. His legs were spread now, knees pressing into his stomach and Kylo rubbed his thumb along the edge of his hole. He felt the head of Kylos cock press inside and then he gave a shallow thrust Hux letting out a quiet gasp, gripping the sheets tightly. A large clawed hand pressed down between his shoulders as he picked up speed, each thrust coming quicker and harder than before. That’s when Hux first noticed it, pressure along his stomach that brushed against his legs.

“Kylo…” His voice was slurred as Kylo stilled inside him, a growl deep in his throat. Hux let his hand run over the bulge in his stomach where he could feel his cock inside of him. He pressed over him, hot warm breath on the back of Hux’s neck as he nuzzled at the exposed skin there leaving behind more bruises. “ _ Fuck  _ you’re so big.” 

“I want to see.” Somehow even while balls deep he managed to flip Hux onto his back, every little jostle like fire moving through him. He looked down and could see it now, how it prodded out along the curve of his stomach and Kylo placed his large hand on his stomach as he watched it move while letting out a hum of approval, hips snapping forward as he picked back up speed. Hux was growing close, that tightness in his gut winding up but it wasn’t quite enough. 

“C-close… please.” He spewed a litany of words, unsure of even what he was saying and Kylo came down to swallow them. It wasn’t long before there was a final thrust, the entire bed shaking as it slammed into the wall and Kylos knot slipped inside pushing Hux over the edge with a howl. Tears ran down his face, Hux now so full it was too much he could feel the warmth of his spend inside him and his own splattered across his stomach. The world spun around him and he tried to memorize this exact sensation as he laid there beneath Kylos weight. After taking a moment to catch his breath, that's when he realized how much the room smelled of wet dog and he gave Kylo a slap on the shoulder. 

“Dear God Kylo you stink.” His voice sounded so feeble, especially compared to how loudly Kylo was panting. His laughter was a rumble against his chest only to be followed with a whine.

“Guess you’ll have to deal with it for now.” He kissed almost apologetically on Hux’s throat as they lay tangled there occasionally moving enough to lick away at the tears on his face. 

“That is disgusting.” 

“Oh but you love it.” 

Hux didn’t know how long they had laid there, just that the world kept moving on and the party outside the door wouldn’t be stopping for hours but he and Kylo might as well be the only ones in the world in that moment.

  
  
  
  



End file.
